


saying things we must say (to feel so alive)

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1. First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying things we must say (to feel so alive)

The fighting had finally finished, which is good because James is particularly fond of living, and he didn't particularly want to jump into the middle of whatever it was that had needed Superman to fly down and deal with it. He'd been taking action shots from afar anyway, biding his time, and now, with everything all close and quiet -- the eerie silence that follows in the wake of a force of nature -- James is finally getting the chance to take the kind of shots he really wants to. He'd always been focused more on the people and what they had to say, wanting to tell their stories since too many reporters was too busy trying to sell their own, and the people of Metropolis always had something interesting to say about Superman if you knew where to look. 

They're still very much recovering from the carnage that was the alien attack, so it's a relief to see that the careful structures and fragile walkways are intact. It's one of the poorer areas, so their rebuild is a long time in coming, but the light filtered through the sharp jut of scaffolding still makes for a great photo.

The other news crews are long gone, the story having disappeared along with Superman and the bad guy he'd helped escort away, so it doesn't take long before everything fades to nothing, James lost to the world through his viewfinder, and Lois might call him a bleeding heart but James is sure that new guy Clark can do something wi--

There's a loud screech, the kind that's metal rent against metal, and then there's a piece of rebar, all jagged edges and hurtling towards him, and James can only stand there numbly and think _this is gonna hurt_. 

He's not entirely sure what happens next. There's a blur of movement, a sudden impression of touch and sound, and then James is ten feet away and staring as Superman gently lowers the piece of scaffolding to the ground, no strain present at all in the movement of his arms or the way his muscles bunch and shift under his ridiculous skin tight outfit. To James' surprise, rather than taking off, having finished dealing with the situation, he walks over to James instead, seemingly oblivious to the way that people are turning their attention to him, flocking towards him like moths to a flame.

"You should really be more careful," he says when he's finally close enough, and James, who has dreamed of this kind of thing since he got to Metropolis, had imagined a dozen scenarios where an actual face to face meeting might have happened and the kinds of things he would say in each one, is left frozen, mind suddenly blank.

"Thanks," he says finally, strangely breathless, "I owe you one."

Superman smiles, an amused quirk of his lips that says _no, you don't_ , but all he says is, "It's nothing. I'm just glad I got here in time."

James' brain finally kicks in and he blurts out, "Is that what you worry about? Not being able to get there on time?" And Superman pauses and really looks at him, head tilted as he considers him.

He shrugs, his mannerisms human through and through, and says, "Don't we all?"

It doesn't take a genius to see that Superman is about to take off, posture defensive for all he is invincible, so James gropes for the chance to prolong this for just a longer, fumbling out a free hand for a handshake. "I'm James. James Olsen."

Superman takes his hand, amused once more, and says, "They call me Superman," and well that's just such a great opening that James opens his mouth, questions crowding his tongue but.

But.

Maybe there's something in his expression, eyebrows down at an angle, guarded, or maybe something in the careful way Superman had taken his hand, but James changes his mind, decides to go with something else.

"Well, Superman, I owe you one. Let me know when you want to collect."

And Superman's faint smile grows and grows until he's outright grinning. "Alright, James. I'll hold you to that."


End file.
